Escultismo para muchachos
Escultismo para muchachos: ''un manual de instrucción en buena ciudadanía haciendo vida de campaña'' (Scouting for Boys: A Handbook for Instruction in Good Citizenship), es el libro fundamental del Movimiento Escultista cuyo autor es el General Robert Baden-Powell, fundador de dicho movimiento juvenil y cuya primera edición completa apareció en Londres en 1908. La obra está basada en sus propias aventuras de infancia y juventud, en sus experiencias militares, especialmente como miembro del Cuerpo de Cadetes de Mafeking durante la II Guerra Boer durante el Sitio de Mafeking y las primeras experiencias escultistas en el Campamento de Isla Brownsea en Inglaterra. Se trata además del cuarto libro más vendido del siglo XX en el mundo y uno de los más traducidos a todos los idiomas en donde el Movimiento Escultista ha llegado. De las versiones oficiales en castellano la más conocida es la llevada a cabo por el Consejo Interamericano de Escultismo bajo la orientación del ingeniero Jorge Nuñez. Los derechos de la obra están custodiados por la Asociación de Scouts Británicos hasta el año 2011 en el que se cumplen los 70 años de muerte del autor y tiempo en el cual la obra entra dentro del ámbito de dominio público. El libro contiene todos los elementos básicos que le dan al Movimiento Escultista y que nacieron de la experiencia y de la creatividad del fundador y cuyo método no sólo ha servido para moldear la historia del movimiento juvenil más grande del mundo, sino que ha entrado dentro del ámbito de la educación y la metodología en otras áreas y campos educativos. Dirigido directamente a los muchachos como actores de sus propias actividades, llama a la responsabilidad de los mismos dentro de la formación de su propia patria, el valor de la familia y el puesto primordial de cada religión. "Yo me imagino que todo muchacho desea ayudar a su país de una u otra manera. Un medio fácil de conseguirlo es hacerse scout",EPM, ed.IX, p.1. comienza el autor en lo que no es otra cosa que las palabras de un adulto de vivida experiencia y encendida vitalidad en la noche de fogata de un campamento. Historia El libro fue en realidad una adaptación que Baden-Powell hizo de otro original suyo al que había llamado "Reconocimiento y exploración" más dentro de la temática militar y escrito para la instrucción de reclutas en 1884 y también de su obra "Ayudas de exploración para hombres" escrito en 1899. Estos libros de instrucción militar fueron utilizados por el ejército británico para entrenar hombres en el campo. En Mafeking, el BP reclutó y entrenó muchachos de edades entre los 12 y 15 años en medio de la dura situación que vivieron en el sitio. Después de su regreso a Inglaterra después de la Guerra Boer, Baden-Powell descubrió que los manuales que había escrito para los soldados estaban siendo utilizados en las escuelas para enseñar a los muchachos técnicas de observación y deducción. Decidió entonces revizar su publicación militar y convertirla en un libro para muchachos. Muchos de sus amigos apoyaron su idea, incluido Sir William Alexander Smith fundador de la brigada de muchachos y Cyril Arthur Pearson que poseía variados periódicos e imprentas. Entre 1906 y 1907 BP pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en la escritura de Escultismo para muchachos y adelantando sus ideas acerca del esquema del Movimiento de los Boy Scouts del cual es el padre. Todo esto fue puesto a prueba en el Campamento de Isla de Brownsea durante el verano de 1907 al cual asistió el editor de Pearson, Percy Everett. Escultismo para muchachos fue publicado por primera vez en seis partes llamadas fogatas de 70 páginas cada una, entre enero y marzo de 1908. Todas fueron publicadas por la Imprenta de Pearson, Horace Cox. Estas seis publicaciones fueron un éxito y como libro completo apareció el 1 de mayo de 1908. Escultismo para muchachos ha sido traducido a casi todas las lenguas en donde ha crecido el movimiento escultista en el mundo en los cinco continentes. En 1948 el libro tuvo ventas por 50 mil copias anuales. Solo en 1967 declinó su publicación y en las últimas décadas del siglo XX, incluso dentro del Movimiento Escultista, el libro llegó a ser visto como una curiosidad histórica. It is the fourth bestselling book of the 20th century. Sin embargo, sigue siendo piedra angular del Movimiento y del mismo se han derivado obras que tienen que ver con la temática scout. Contenidos Todas las partes del libro en su conjunto se leen bajo el título Escultismo para muchachos. La mayoría de los capítulos comienzan con algunas instrucciones y se dividen en partes entituladas fogatas en las cuales abundan exhortaciones e historias que dejan morales y que se cuentan junto a las fogatas de un campamento de muchachos. Hay además juegos, actividades y recomendaciones de libros para leer. * Capítulo 1: Arte scout: ** Fogata 1: Trabajos scouts. ** Fogata 2: Lo que hacen los scouts. ** Fogata 3: Convirtiéndose en scout. ** Fogata 4: La patrulla scout. * Capítulo 2: En campaña: ** Fogata 5: Vida al aire libre. ** Fogata 6: Escultismo marítimo y aéreo. ** Fogata 7: Señales y órdenes. * Capítulo 3: Vida de campamento: ** Fogata 8: Exploración. ** Fogata 9: Campamentos. ** Fogata 10: Cocina de campamento. ** Fogata 11: Observación de señales. ** Fogata 12: Rastreo. ** Fogata 13: Lectura de "signos" o deducción. * Capítulo 4: Conocimiento de la naturaleza: ** Fogata 14: Acecho. ** Fogata 15: Animales. ** Fogata 16: Plantas. * Capítulo 5: Resistencia de los scouts: ** Fogata 17: Cómo hacerse fuertes. ** Fogata 18: Hábitos saludables. ** Fogata 19: Prevención de enfermedades. * Capítulo 6: Hidalguía de los caballeros: ** Fogata 20: Caballerosidad para con los demás. ** Fogata 21: Disciplina de sí mismo. ** Fogata 22: Aprovechamiento personal. ** Fogata 23: Estar preparado para caso de accidentes. ** Fogata 24: Accidentes y el modo de conducirse en ellos. ** Fogata 25: Ayuda al prójimo. * Capítulo 7: Nuestros deberes como ciudadanos: ** Fogata 26: Ciudadanía. La mayoría de las ediciones incluyen además el último mensaje del jefe que es una carta que dejó Baden-Powell a todos los scouts del mundo como un legado y así mismo su biografía. Los derechos del libro La Asociación de Scouts Británicos posee los derechos de la obra Escultismo para muchachos en la actualidad. El libro entrará en dominio público en 2011,http://www.scouts.org.uk/aboutus/pdfs/copyright.pdf es decir, a los 70 años cumplidos de la muerte de su autor, 8 de enero de 1941. Hasta entonces solo puede ser reproducido con permiso de las oficinas centrales de la Asociación Scout aparte de otro tipo de excepciones de acuerdo a las legislaciones locales y a los contratos con los poseedores de los derechos. Referencias Véase también * Escultismo para muchachos (Wikilibro) Categoría:Escultismo Categoría:Libros de 1908 de:Scouting for Boys en:Scouting for Boys fi:Partiopojan kirja fr:Éclaireurs hu:Cserkészet fiúknak it:Scautismo per ragazzi nl:Scouting for Boys pl:Skauting dla chłopców pt:Escotismo para Rapazes sv:Scouting for Boys vi:Hướng đạo cho nam